


My Only Wish This Year

by lady_chibineko



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pequeño songfic dedicado a todas las personas que mas quiero estas Navidades.  Es un Kanon x Milo bastante ligerito, disfrutenlo</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Only Wish This Year

**Título: My Only Wish This Year**

**Autor: chibineko**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie "Saint Seiya", son propiedad de su respectivo autor Masami Kurumada

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic yaoi, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan

 **Dedicatoria:** =^.^= Una muy felina Navidad a todos los fans de yaoi de SS en este foro, para el club "Chocolat" de Kanon y Milo, pareja a la que me hice repentinamente adicta O.ó y muy especialmente para todas las maravillosas personas a las que tanto quiero en este foro, a mi Sele, a Dazi, a mi Q-chan pechocha, a K-Li, a Kurai-neko, Flor de Liz, a Kari-chan y todas todas las personas a las que tanto quiero... FELIZ NAVIDAAAAAD!!!!

 

Milo caminaba con un destino trazado en su mente, justo hacia el buzón de correo más cercano al Santuario, el cual se encontraba justo poco después de donde terminaba la zona permitida a turistas a realizar la acción más 'ridícula' que pudiese haber realizado en toda su vida adulta... pero es que necesitaba creer en algo, necesitaba saber que todo lo que hizo durante aquel último año no había sido en vano, que algo había sido demostrado... y que tal vez alguien allá afuera de alguna manera le diese un bálsamo por todo aquel esfuerzo.

¿El motivo de dicho esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para el caballero de la constelación de Scorpio?... abstinencia. Si, simple y pura abstinencia, lo cual le había costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas... bueno, tal vez no exactamente sangre sino más bien muchas noches solitarias de voluntarioso trabajo manual, aunque si definitivamente sudor y lágrimas.

¿Las razones del peliazul para semejante sacrificio?... descubrir que tenía corazón, y que ese corazón había sido robado por una única y definitiva persona... otro peliazul que desde que había demostrado una determinación única, valor, lealtad y fiereza en la batalla lo habían dejado sorprendido... que al descubrirle su lado sencillo y sentimental lo había dejado anonadado, y por quien al ver saliendo de la ducha tras un entrenamiento había terminado babeando.

_Last night I took a walk in the snow.  
Couples holding hands, places to go  
Seems like everyone but me is in love._

Milo suspiró con la nieve crujiendo bajo sus pasos mientras volvía a pensar en aquella persona, aquel hombre... aquel general marino que llevaba colándose en sus sueños ya una cantidad interminable de noches.

\- "Kanon..."

Lo que daría por tener el valor de decirle de sus sentimientos con la sencillez con la que había ligado tantas veces a hombres y mujeres, caballeros, amazonas o simples civiles en algún bar; pero no se atrevía... con Kanon no iba a ser así... con Kanon no sabía ni como hacer las cosas ¡Que difícil que era aquello de estar enamorado! pensó una vez más mientras otro suspiro se le escapaba de la boca al pasar, ahora ya en la zona de turistas, al lado de una enamorada pareja que caminaba tomada de la mano.

Otro suspiro más... y un vistazo al buzón de correo. Apretó los labios en muestra de determinación, porque aunque fuese un acto de pura fe e inocencia era tal vez el único acto con el que daba a entender aunque fuese por escrito y a nadie sus sentimientos desde que todo comenzara.

Y entonces lo hizo... Deposito su carta a Santa Claus tras darle un beso, una carta en donde describía todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos y el más grande y en aquellos momentos único deseo alojado en su corazón.

_Santa can you hear me  
I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss  
I sent it off  
It just said this  
I know exactly what I want this year._

Milo dio media vuelta y volvió casi corriendo al Santuario, temiendo arrepentirse de aquel acto tan absurdo y obligándose a no sacar aquella carta el buzón con desesperación.

Tal vez fue por ello que no se percató de la sombra que lo siguió durante todo ese tiempo, de aquella sombra que se quedó en aquel punto en medio de la nieve, oculto de ojos curiosos a la espera de que el lugar se descongestionase un poco para poder sacar lo depositado y poder averiguar lo que tenía a aquel caballero tan extraño desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Tuvieron que pasar varias horas antes de que se diese la oportunidad para poder acercarse y rebuscar en aquel buzón a una velocidad que superaba a lo captado por la vista de un ser humano corriente, así que no tardó mucho en localizar lo buscado y volver a correr hacia un lugar seguro donde poder tomar aire, tranquilizarse y luego reemprender el camino al Santuario.

Grande fue su sorpresa al notar lo que tenía entre las manos.

\- "¿Una carta a Santa?... ¿de Milo?."- con un gesto curioso que demostraba no poder aguantar llegar a casa para saber lo que decía, aquel sujeto abrió el sobre y sus cejas se alzaron a la par al tiempo que su boca se abría en sorpresa; aquella información era simplemente... ¡WOW!. Lo que estaba leyendo era... era... bueno, no habían palabras para describirlo.

_Santa can you hear me.  
I want my baby (baby, yeah)  
I want someone to love me someone to hold me.  
Maybe (maybe, maybe maybe.) he'll be all my own in a big red bow_

_Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want, just for me underneath my christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here.  
Santa thats my only wish this year._

No había tiempo que perder, solo faltaban tres días para Navidad ¡Y había mucho que alistar! Si es lo que pensaba que era, pues entonces... definitivamente había mucho que alistar, al tiempo que se daba cuenta de que también había mucho que comenzar a armar, desde el momento en que comenzó la extraña actitud de Milo hasta el día actual.

Si, definitivamente no había tiempo que perder.

En tanto Milo en aquellos momentos comenzaba a arrepentirse de su desliz. Había sido una tontería ¡esa carta podía caer en malas manos después de todo!... tal vez lo mejor sería ir y recuperarla... aunque era ya tarde; iría al día siguiente definitivamente pensó para sí.

Y se presentó allí a las 5 am a recuperar su carta.

Lástima que el del correo había pasado como media hora antes, y es que el buzón se llenaba sobre todo en aquellas épocas. Milo suspiró en pesar, había perdido su carta de Navidad.

Y los días pasaron y la Víspera de Navidad llegó... y una noticia que lo dejó impaciente ante él apareció. Kanon iba a pasar las fiestas en el Santuario... ¡Que nervios y que emoción!. Por todos los demonios, se sentía tan nervioso como un colegial con su primera noviecita de colegio ¡Y él que había sido hasta hace poco un gigoló consumado!. Había que ver lo que el amor hacía, y es que esa noche Milo descubrió que no solo no tenía ganas de fiesta en ningún Templo... sino que tampoco tenía ganas de nada más. Y aunque eso incluía dormir pues igual se metió a su cama aunque sea a mirar el techo, mientras las melodías navideñas de las lucecitas de su árbol eran lo único que rompían el silencio del ambiente.

_oohhh ohh yeah  
Christmas Eve I just can't sleep  
Would I be wrong for taking a peek?  
Cause I heard that your coming to town_

De pronto un ruido proveniente de su sala lo sobresaltó. Tampoco era como si algún ladrón fuese a llegar hasta allá, seguro alguno de los muchachos llevaba la fiesta hasta él; Milo frunció el entrecejo y se levantó de la cama calzando sus pantuflas marrones de garritas de oso dispuesto a sacar a patadas a cualquier fiestero que se atreviese a mostrarse por allí.

Grande fue la sorpresa al no encontrar a nadie allí, más si algo nuevo... un enorme paquete con forma cuadrada, envuelto en papel navideño brillante y ostentando un gran moño rojo. Milo parpadeó confuso al no entender que hacía eso allí, tanto así que ni cuenta se dio de la hora hasta que el gran reloj de Santuario comenzó a tocar las doce campanadas que daban oficialmente inicio a la Navidad.

A Milo casi se le sale el corazón por la boca cuando en la última campanada el enorme paquete se comenzó a mover, y quedo inmóvil al ver quien salía de allí.

_Santa can you hear me? (yea yeah)  
Really hope that your on your way  
With something special for me in your sleigh  
Ohh please make my wish come true  
Santa can you hear me  
I want my baby (baby)  
I want someone to love me someone to hold me  
Maybe (maybe maybe) we'll be all the love under the mistletoe_

Un sonriente Kanon salió de allí guiñándole un ojo, vistiendo un alegre traje muy parecido al de un duende y portando un destellante gorrito navideño.

\- "¡Feliz Navidad Bichito!."- saludó alegre el otro mientras de un salto terminaba de salir de la caja- "Bien, he venido a cumplirte tu deseo de Navidad, y solo porque has sido un niño muy bueno todo este año."

\- "¿Ah?."- fue todo lo que soltó el confundido escorpión, haciendo que Kanon extendiera aun más su sonrisa al tiempo que sacaba cierta carta de su bolsillo, haciendo que Milo perdiese todo el color.

\- "Pues sucede..."- comenzó el otro- "Que el viejo barrigón anda un poquito atareado últimamente, así que digamos que decidió designar a algunas personas para hacerla de Santa suplentes; por supuesto al ser principiantes solo nos dan una sola persona... adivina quien me toco a mi."- susurró con sensualidad acercándose a un desconcertado Milo, quien de estar más blanco que un papel estaba pasando a un alarmante rojo navideño generalizado en todo el rostro.

\- "Yo... tú... yo no..."

\- "Ah no bichito, la carta esta escrita y la voluntad de cumplirte tu deseo dictaminada, nada de hacerme quedar como un mal Santa."- Kanon sonrió encantador acercándose cada vez más- "Además... así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, a mi también se me esta cumpliendo mi deseo."

Y sin decir más lo besó... y es que hay que aceptarlo, Kanon no era ningún santo ni tampoco Milo... ¿Para que alargar más el asunto?

_Santa can you hear me  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want just for me  
Underneath my christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here santa thats my only wish this year  
I hope my letter reaches you in time  
Bring me love can call all mine  
(yeah yeah) cause I have been so good this year._

Cuando Milo abrió los ojos una nueva luz se había instaurado en sus ojos y una sonrisa coqueta y avezada atravesaba sus labios.

\- "En ese caso... creo señor que debería cumplir mejor con su encargo; que yo recuerde lo pedí solo con un 'Gran Moño Rojo'... y nada más."

Kanon sonrió y luego rió ¡Ese era el condenado y sexy Milo que tanto le gustaba! no ese modosito recatado que había estado yendo de un lugar a otro durante todo el año.

Aunque no negaba que la idea de tener al condenado sexy solo para él le gustaba mucho.

\- "Lo siento mucho señor, en un momento le cumplo el pedido... ¿Desea algo más? Tal vez adornar su regalo con pastel de frutas o un poco de chocolate y helado."

Milo se sonrojó y sonrió. Bien que había valido ese año de buen comportamiento, la recompensa era más que genial.

\- "Tal vez... aunque primero quisiera saber ¿hasta cuando tengo disponibilidad del regalo?."

Kanon entonces enterneció la mirada dispuesto a dar a entender en una sola frase que aquello no era un simple revolcón.

\- "Por el resto de tu vida y la mía... y después. Feliz Navidad Milo."

\- "Feliz Navidad Kanon"- susurró el otro dentro de un suave y dulce beso.

_Can't be alone under the mistletoe  
He's all want and a big red bow  
Santa can you hear me (hear me?)  
I have been so good this year  
And all i want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want. just for me  
Underneath my christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here (ohh yeah) santa thats my only wish this year  
Oh santa can u hear me? oh santa  
Well hes all I want just for me underneath my Christmas tree  
Oh I'll be waiting here  
Santa thats my only wish this year._

 

**Fin**

 

_**"My Only Wish This Year"**  
Britney Spears (no me gusta la cantante ^.^ pero si la canción)_

_Last night I took a walk in the snow.  
Couples holding hands, places to go  
Seems like everyone but me is in love._

_Santa can you hear me  
I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss  
I sent it off  
It just said this  
I know exactly what I want this year.  
Santa can you hear me.  
I want my baby (baby, yeah)  
I want someone to love me someone to hold me.  
Maybe (maybe, maybe maybe.) he'll be all my own in a big red bow_

_Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want, just for me underneath my christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here.  
Santa thats my only wish this year.  
oohhh ohh yeah  
Christmas Eve I just can't sleep  
Would I be wrong for taking a peek?  
Cause I heard that your coming to town_

_Santa can you hear me? (yea yeah)  
Really hope that your on your way  
With something special for me in your sleigh  
Ohh please make my wish come true  
Santa can you hear me  
I want my baby (baby)  
I want someone to love me someone to hold me  
Maybe (maybe maybe) we'll be all the love under the mistletoe_

_Santa can you hear me  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want just for me  
Underneath my christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here santa thats my only wish this year  
I hope my letter reaches you in time  
Bring me love can call all mine  
(yeah yeah) cause I have been so good this year._

_Can't be alone under the mistletoe  
He's all want and a big red bow  
Santa can you hear me (hear me?)  
I have been so good this year  
And all i want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want. just for me  
Underneath my christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here (ohh yeah) santa thats my only wish this year  
Oh santa can u hear me? oh santa  
Well hes all I want just for me underneath my Christmas tree  
Oh I'll be waiting here  
Santa thats my only wish this year._


End file.
